


Crystal Clear

by starrypawz



Series: Iron [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayphara being reassuring.<br/>Set between Taris and Hoth on the SW class storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Clear

“Is there a problem, My Lord?”

“Does there need to be one for me to speak to you?” She relaxed her stance, leaning slightly against the cockpit’s entrance. Her tone was light, almost playful.

“No, My Lord.”

“Although I have noticed… you have been tense as of late. Since Pierce joined the crew.”

There was a pause.

“You do not like the Lieutenant, do you?” She crossed her arms.

“If you are questioning my professionalism, my personal feelings will not interfere,”

“I have no doubt about that Quinn, but that is _not_ what I am discussing. Despite your best efforts, _you_ are only human, _as am I_ … If I did not know better, I would say you were jealous,”

“My Lord…”

“It is true though?”

“I do not care for his methods or for his insubordination, I feel it may compromise our goal.”

Rayphara raised an eyebrow, “You are still dodging my question, I am not talking about professional opinion here Quinn, I do not need The Force to sense it either,”

He sighed, “I personally do not care for him, I however do not doubt his skills as a solider…”

She mentally sighed, he was far too good at being evasive.

“Jealousy is not the word I would choose, but I do not trust him.”

“Oh?”

“I would exercise caution My Lord.”

“Duly noted,”

Rayphara stepped closer to her captain and placed a hand on his cheek

“He holds no attraction for me, you do not need to worry.”

She saw a brief smile on his lips, he took her hand,

“I already knew that My Lord,”

“Good,” She smiled. “I just wanted to make that clear,”


End file.
